Big Bang Attack
Big Bang Attack (ビッグバンアタック, Biggu Ban Atakku) is an energy sphere technique used by Vegeta in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. It makes its debut in chapter 150 of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and "The Secret of Dr. Gero" (the 130th episode of the Dragon Ball Z anime), which premiered on March 11, 1992. Along with Final Flash and Galick Gun, it is one of Vegeta's signature attacks. Overview In order to perform it, Vegeta extends his arm and opens his palm and turns his hand up at a 90 degree angle (as if to signal "Stop"). He then powers up and fires a powerful energy sphere at the opponent. This attack creates an enormous explosion upon contact and leaves a huge mushroom cloud, making it reminiscent of the supposed Japanese obsession with nuclear explosions. The attack's name and state is also reminiscent of the Big Bang Theory. Vegeta first used the Big Bang Attack against Android 19 during the same battle that he first fought as a Super Saiyan. The attack totally annihilates the evil android and leaves only his head remaining. Later, during a Kamehameha duel between Super Saiyan 2 Gohan and Super Perfect Cell, Vegeta used this attack to distract Cell so that Gohan could launch all of his power to destroy the evil android, but it was yellow and differently shaped. Vegeta also uses the technique in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler against Meta-Cooler. In his Majin form, Vegeta also uses this attack at the World Tournament Arena to kill some civilians in order to force Goku to fight him. Gogeta uses a variant of this attack called the Big Bang Kamehameha, combining the elements of both the Big Bang Attack and the Kamehameha. Vegito also used it against Super Buu, but it is shaped into a beam, rather than a sphere (making it similar to the Big Bang Cannon), while retaining its enormous attack power. Vegeta, as a Super Saiyan 2, used a variation of this form of the attack to try to stop Kid Buu, but to no effect as the Majin was able to reshape himself around the beam. Semi-Perfect Cell is shown to use this attack when destroying a portion of Android 16's head soon after reaching his Semi-Perfect form. Also, Cell used a similar technique called Big Bang Crash when he destroyed whole islands with it. Baby, while possessing Vegeta, used an altered variation of the move, wherein the attack is reshaped into a beam, and launched with the Final Flash stance. The attack power remains the same, but now has the properties of a beam attack, rather than an explosive. Appearances in Video Games The Big Bang Attack appears in several video games, including Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku, the ''Butōden'' series, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, and Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu. Vegeta's son Trunks also uses this attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 and Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden. In Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II , Vegeta can increase the size and strength of his Big Bang Attack. In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, at level three it turns into a red yellow and white "bomb". In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Vegeta launches the Big Bang Attack, but the blast does not explode until Vegeta uses a Ki Blast to destroy it and create a massive explosion. In Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit, Vegeta can use an enhanced version of Big Bang Attack called the Super Big Bang Attack. It also makes appearances in several other games, such as the ''Budokai'' series, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, and the ''Raging Blast'' series. Baby Vegeta uses and performs the Final Flash regularly in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. The Big Bang Attack has a few different colors in video games, whitish blue being the standard and usual color in video games, but in some games, it is yellow or orange. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, Vegeta uses a variation called Big Bang Burst that he charges to be moderately faster and more powerful, at which time it has a pink color. Trivia *Like the Final Flash, it officially debuted during the Androids Saga, but a similar unnamed technique fired with two hands was used during the Namek Saga during Vegeta's second fight with Zarbon. Majin_Vegeta_Big_Bang_Attack__by_2D75.jpg|Majin Vegeta using the big bang attack tumblr_lnu0sbi88W1qblqaq.jpg Vegeta's_big_bang_attack.png Big Bang 1.jpg Big Bang 2.jpg Big Bang 3.jpg Category:List of Vegeta's Moves Category:Techniques Category:Offensive Techniques Category:Energy Sphere Category:Signature Attacks Category:Real Category:List of Gogeta's Moves Category:List of Vegito's Moves Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Dragon ball video games Category:list of Cell's moves Category:Energy Attacks Category:Offensive techniques Category:Attacks Category:Energy Attacks